Nightmare Of A Tiger
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress has been having nightmares about Po. Po attempts to comfort her but she becomes scared of him. Will Po be able to calm his girlfriend down and make her not scared of him any more ? or will she never be able to talk to him ever again ? (Po X Tigress)


(This story takes place following the Slender Bulls Defeat. It's been 2 months since tigress defeated Slender Bull But even though he was deceased tigress still had him in her head. It's been happening less and he is almost out of her memories and still gives her the creeps but since po is around, he is there to help her, take care of her and protect her. They both loved each other very much. It was passed afternoon in the barracks it starts off with po and tigress in po's room smiling, kissing and hugging each other. In the room po lifts tigress from her waist and picks her up to his neck and she wraps her arms around po's neck as they make out.)

Po: Tigress I love the way that you can make out with such a good warrior like me and you kiss and hug really well.

Tigress: thank you po and I love the way that you hug comfort me and make me snuggle in your arms and I'm glad you're the dragon warrior (po smiled about her compliment)

Po: thanks. (They sat on po's bed and continued kissing then they suddenly and quickly pulled apart when viper entered)

Viper: Po, Tigress

Po & Tigress: What ?

Viper: Shifu needs to talk to us. Let's go (Po & tigress looked at each other confused on what shifu wanted. They nodded then got up and followed the five to the hall of warriors. When they arrived shifu was at the moon pool looking down at his reflection till he realized po and the five arrived.)

Tigress: Master you wanted us to see you ? (Tigress asked. Shifu turns his head to speak to them)

Shifu: yes I did tigress. Now listen. (Shifu was interrupted when po asked a question to him.)

Po: wait is there a villain we need to catch ?

Shifu: no po. You guys are here because we need to train by tomorrow because when these leopard students were recently sent to Chorh Gom Prison they almost escaped and they're getting more power so when they do escape one day we need to be ready.

Monkey: why can't we train today ? (Monkey asked)

Shifu: these leopard students are not ready to fight yet and their training to be ready to face us. We need to be completely awake by tomorrow morning to train.

Po: master shifu are you sure about this ?

Shifu: yes I'm sure about it panda. It's night time now so get a goodnight sleep. Okay ?

Mantis: well I'm tired anyways (said mantis)

Crane: me too ! (Crane said as he agreed. So did monkey)

Monkey: (yawns) tell me about it

Tigress: uh huh (tigress said as she nodded in agreement)

Po: yeah. I'm pooped

Viper: c'mon let's get going. (Back at the barracks everyone was asleep and po walked into tigress's room to say goodnight to her)

Po: hey tigress

Tigress: oh hey there dumpling. Are you about to go to sleep ?

Po: yeah I just came over to say goodnight.

Tigress: oh that is so sweet of you to have such a heart po. (Po kisses tigress on the cheek as she kisses back on po's cheek)

Po: goodnight tigress

Tigress: goodnight po (Po leaves tigress room and they doze off to sleep. 2 hours pass by. Tigress's room she was laying on her right side. When she rolled to lay on her left side her eyes open a bit and she saw a black & white figure standing on the left side of her bed. When tigress looked up it was po. He stood there with a normal smile expression staring down at her. Tigress was confused of what he was doing back in her room.)

Tigress: hey po did you forget to say something ? (He was silent and didn't respond) Po are you okay ?... Po answer me !... Po why are you smiling if you're not talking ?...po please I need you to talk to me (tigress was confused and kept asking but po refused to answer her question for some reason.) Po what's the matter? (After tigress asked that po still didn't answer but his expression started to turn from happy to angry. When he turned angry his eyes became blood red. Tigress froze in fear and her eyes went wide. Suddenly his unforgiving eyes with his blood demon red shot eyes slowly started leaning closer towards tigress's face. Her eyes went an inch wider and her teeth grinned as she helplessly watches his terrifying face getting closer. When he became a foot from her face he stopped moving. He then spoke to her with a deep demonic monster voice)

Po (nightmare po): You're next (Tigress quickly grabbed a Bo staff and smacked him across the face scrambled out of bed as she ran she screamed in horror as the scary panda chases after her.)

Tigress: I think this just a dream. It looks real but is it ? (Tigress figured she was just dreaming or seeing things. She ran all the way to the jade palace. When she entered the hall of warriors she saw po with his angry bloodshot eyes on the other side of the hall staring at her. He tilted his head to the side like he was trying to observe her. A chill went down tigress's spine and she began to back away but po's body appeared right behind her with his bloody eyes staring right at her. She fell back. When Tigress looked up she noticed he had an axe in his paw. He held it up as he was about to chop tigress.)

Tigress: po what's gotten into you ? You don't know what you're doing (tigress shouted. po suddenly swings the axe at her but she rolled away to avoid being chopped and he was inches from chopping her. When tigress rolled onto her paws po surprisingly grabbed her throat in a second. He then throat lifts her and his left po grew huge razor sharp claws. The claws were 2 ft long and he pointed them at tigress as he was about to slice into her face.)

Tigress: Po (chokes) please don't this (tigress cries as he begged him with a scared and nervous expression on her face)

Po (nightmare po): goodbye (po said in a deep demonic monster voice. After that he shoved his claw into her as everything went black.)

Tigress: (Screams in horror) (tigress then wakes up at sunrise from her nightmare extremely scared but it was like no one heard her scream not even po. She was covered in sweat. It soaked through her vest and pants. Just then shifu came to wake them up.)

Shifu: Wake up everyone

Po and the furious five: Good morning master (as they stood in straight positions. Tigress was with them to pretend she wasn't scared even though she was.)

Shifu: It's time to train. Follow me. (po and the five followed shifu to the training hall as po and the five lined up.) Okay now this time I am gonna partner up you guys up since you each trained on your own. Monkey you will be partners with mantis.

Monkey: sweet !

Mantis: Nice ! (They said in a pumped up mood.)

Shifu: Viper you will be partners with crane.

Viper: Nice

Crane: Alright. (They said in a happy tone. Shifu then sees sweat soak on tigress's clothes.)

Shifu: tigress why are you all sweaty ?

Tigress: oh uh it was just hot in my room that's all

Shifu: ok well uh (clears throat) Tigress you will be partners with po (tigress's eyes widen as she remembered what happened in her nightmare but she doesn't know if it's real.)

Po: AWESOME ! (po grabs tigress's right arm.)

Tigress: wait shifu uh (she stops when po pulls her into the training area.) WOAH

Po: ready tigress ? (po asked. Tigress nervously got into her fighting stance and pose when they were about to face off in training. Po lunged towards her and tigress looked ready at first but when she looked at him she imaged him from her scary nightmare. Her eyes went wide and she wasn't ready anymore. Just then po had the advantage of her when he easily went through her stance and punched her in the stomach and it pushed her back a bit she held her stomach a bit and looked up and kept having the images of night mare po and normal po. She kept getting nervous and was unable to keep up with po. Every time she tried to face po she kept having those nightmarish images of him and po kept having the advantage of tigress and shifu was not happy about it.)

Shifu: tigress what is the matter with you ? You're way better than this !

Tigress: I uh I… just got a little distracted ? (She said in a guessing way. By then po walked over to her and held her shoulder)

Shifu: Tigress you never get distracted while training or fighting. What's really going on ? (Shifu asked in an angry tone)

Po: tigress what's wrong ? (Tigress looked at him and her eyes went wide)

Tigress: (Gasp) AAAAAHHHHH. (Everyone saw her screaming after she looked at po.)

Monkey: HA HAH Tigress is scared of po ?

Mantis: how pathetic for her to be a warrior while she faces of with the dragon warrior

Crane: a tough member of the furious five would be scared of a dragon warrior ?

Viper: how stupid ! (Monkey, Mantis, Crane and viper laughed at her as she laid on the floor in sadness and felt embarrassed. She was unable to explain why she was afraid of her boyfriend. Po looked down at her and felt sorry for her as he watched a tear come out of her eye as they continue to laugh at her.)

Po: I'm really sorry tigress.

Shifu: tigress you need to focus next time you train with us because today you were off focus and you didn't train very good. plus it was pathetic.

Tigress: yes master ! (Tigress went into her room and curled up into a ball on her bed after what happened earlier in training when she was partnered with po.) Can this be true ? This nightmare about po looked real ! I mean how would I know ? (po knocks on tigress's door 2 seconds after she finished her sentence)

Po: tigress can I come in ? (Tigress's eyes went wide and she was afraid to open the door. She instead backed up slowly against the wall and curved into a ball.) po please go away. I'm too scared to talk to you.

Po: tigress I just came to question and talk to you. (Tigress refused but po couldn't wait to long. 3 minutes passed and tigress still didn't answer the door.)

Po: Tigress please ! I really need to talk to you. Please (po said in complain. He couldn't take it anymore. Tigress started to figure it was all just a dream and decided to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw po with red eyes like from her nightmare. Her eyes went wide then she screamed and ran into the corner of her room and curled into a ball. When po walked into the room he was normal. He had his green eyes on his face and didn't look scary at all. He went into her room walking towards tigress. Tigress began to cry. Po hugs her from behind to try and calm and comfort her but she became a lot scared.)

Tigress: PO GET AWAY FROM ME I'M AFRAID TO LOOK AT YOU.

Po: shhhhhh tigress it's okay ! (Tigress continued to beg po to leave her alone since he saw an image of his scary eyes.) sh sh sh sh tigress calm down calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you and I never do. You're my girlfriend. You're safe.

Tigress: AHHH wait what ? (tigress said as she started to calm down) you're not going to kill me ?

Po: why would I ever do that ? I'm the good guy, the dragon warrior and china's hero.

Tigress: sorry po. I just had this nightmare about you recently.

Po: what did I do to you in your nightmare ?

Tigress: you had these red demon eyes and large sharp claws then you slashed them into me. (Tigress explained. Po 's eyes went wide then he remembered the reason why she was acting like this and had these nightmares.

Po: WAIT ! I remember now. (Flashback starts) while on one of our dates I took you to a cinema in the valley of peace called the red eyed bullies. It was a movie about 3 cheetah's who had their eyes turned red causing them to turn evil then their friends had to kill them for their own good. When the movie finished I saw and felt you shaking up and you said it scared you. (Flashback ends) that's why you're having these nightmares about me.

Tigress: you're right. So this is just a dream and you're not really evil (Tigress said in relief. She still felt uncomfortable about herself going back to sleep because she thinks she might have these images about po having these eyes and trying to kill her.) but I don't know if I can still sleep like this.

Po: don't worry. Try to dream about me and you just snuggling, kissing and hugging then you might feel better.

Tigress: okay but I hope it works.

Po: I'm sure it will. (It was now night time and tigress was nervous about still trying to sleep. Po was in her room trying to comfort her till he can leave so tigress can try to sleep through the whole night.)

Po: okay tigress I got to get some sleep so I hope you can do this. (po said as he rubbed tigress's left side of her face. After that po kisses her on the forehead) goodnight my love.

Tigress: goodnight sweetheart. (po leaves her room to go to his room. Tigress slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. She tried to dream happy things about her and her boyfriend po. But instead she woke up in the hall of warriors with fog surrounding her and a little bit of darkness.)

Tigress: oh my. This is so not good (She said in a scared tone. She ran to the front door of the palace and tried to open them but it was locked and wouldn't open at all. She tried to kick it down with no luck there was no other way to leave. After that she was suddenly hit by a black fist sending her back against the door and slid down. When she looked up her Bo staff was on the floor. When she tried to grab it po's foot stepped on her right paw. She looked up to see po's demon red eyes staring at her.)

Tigress: AHHHH (He then picked it up and attacked tigress with it starting with jabbing it into her forehead. She was chased and was still being attack by the red eyed panda she was also to scared to fight him because she felt uncomfortable to look at his face. Then all of a sudden she was pushed against one of the columns and was jabbed in the stomach by her own Bo staff. It was so stuck into her it wouldn't let her move.)

Tigress: ow. I can't move. (She said crying in pain. She looked at po again with his red blood demon eyes. Then when he opened his mouth it filled tigress's head with terrible horror. In his mouth were sharp pointy long teeth. Tigress's eyes went wide and she was frozen in fear. Po's head tilted to the side as he was about to bite into her face. He then spoke in his monster demonic deep voice again.)

Po (nightmare po): you're my dinner for tonight. (Tigress's eyes went extremely wide and let out a loud scream as po bites into her face. she then screams and wakes up out of her nightmare again and was again covered in sweat. The sweat soaked through more of tigress outfit and was extremely wet. She immediately grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. She then called out for po to let him know what she just saw in her nightmare.)

Tigress: POOO ? PO ? PO GET IN HERE ! (She cried out. In po's room he heard tigress screaming his name. he jumped out of his bed and ran out the door and down the hallway and entered tigress's room. When he entered he saw tigress on her bed curled up into a ball and covering herself with a blanket. Po walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed.)

Po : Tigress ? (Tigress didn't respond when he asked. So he asked her again.) Baby what's wrong ? Why were you screaming ? (After he asked the second time, Tigress looked at him and finally responded.)

Tigress: this nightmare I had about you was the same but overall different. You had not only the same eyes but you also had spiky like teeth in your mouth and you… (She was about to cry because she was afraid to say what she saw to po) and then you… then you ate me (as tigress started to cry and sob, Po held her in his arms and rubbed the left side of her cheek and face.)

Po: Shhhhhh tigress it's okay. I'm here sh sh sh it's gonna be okay, don't be afraid, po is here (po said comforting her. for the rest of the night po and tigress fell into an uneasy sleep. When tigress was asleep he stopped having nightmares. It started when she was tied up in a dark and silent room with her arms rising up and tied so was her legs but not raising up. And she saw po with the same demon face from her previous nightmares. He was holding a sword about to lunge it and slice it into tigress but since po was holding, hugging her and keeping her warm in her sleep and his face was on her face like they were snuggling. Her scary images suddenly changed to the images and dreams. she was now having dreams of po and her kissing hugging snuggling and all of the fun times they had together. As she slept she finally smiled relieved she no longer had nightmares about po. The next morning in the training hall shifu partnered the members as of liked yesterday and tigress was no longer nervous when she was again partnered with po.)

Shifu: well tigress I see you're no longer acting weird. How did you fix it ?

Tigress: let's just say it was all thanks to a panda that has a very brave and a kind heart.

Po: awe tigress ! ( po said in a romantic voice. They then hugged as po wrapped his arms around tigress's neck and tigress did the same thing to po. Shifu was a bit surprised.)

Shifu: ok. (Clears throat) well you two should go out there and train.

Po & Tigress: yes master (they said as they bowed to him. They then walked to the training yard as monkey,crane,mantis and viper trained and they also stopped teasing tigress about her being afraid of po.)

Tigress: ready to do this po ?

Po: YEAH. Let's train (this story ends as po and tigress kicking across each other's legs making an x symbol as they crossed each other.)

Po: SKADOOSH. (Tigress stopped having these nightmares about po and no longer had that much scary experience. She was then able to spend more time with po and continue her kung fu adventures with the dragon warrior. po and tigress then continued a normal life

The End


End file.
